


Alexander's Worst Nightmare

by dark_myst



Series: Soulmate-AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander is finally going to meet John's family. He doesn't understand how his family could be okay with what his first words to John were, but he was going to have meet them eventually.





	Alexander's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this probably won't make sense without reading the first so you should probably read it first. Otherwise, hope you enjoy let me know if there any spelling/grammar issues, or if somethings not tagged. Also I know idea how to write kids so if that sucks I'm sorry.

“Are you sure he's not going to hate me on principle, I would probably hate the person that said that to my kid without knowing them, or with knowing them, I was so gross. God this is awful, I would hate me if I was your father.” Alexander was nervous about meeting John's dad, he’d never really done the whole meet the parent thing. All the people he had gone out with before hadn’t been long term. “Maybe I should just stay with Lafayette for the week or the something, let you bond with your family, you haven't seen them in a while right, I wouldn't want to be in the way.” 

John tried not to sigh he knew his boyfriend was nervous and when he was nervous he tended to ramble even more than normal, “Alexander, love, it will be fine. Besides they aren't staying here, they have a hotel remember.” he really wanted his soulmate boyfriend to have a positive relationship with his family. He hoped that they could give him a chance he didn’t think it would be a problem for his younger siblings since they didn’t really know what his soul mark said but his father and Martha had definitely remember what his soul mark said. He remembered having conversations with Martha as a kid about what it meant and why someone would want to lick and suck him. But when Martha met Alexander over the holidays she didn't say anything to Alexander as far as John knew. Other than to ask if John tasted good to which they both couldn't make eye contact with her for the next hour. 

“Yeah but I don't want to be in the way.” Alexander broke John’s musings, and when John looked at him he was running his hands through his hair in his usual nervous gesture. 

Okay John knew there was something else he was missing here that was the second time he had mentioned specifically being in the way, “Alexander talk to me what has you this worked up. Why do you think you'll be in the way?”

Alexander stood up and started pacing, “it's just I don't really get how family is supposed to work. Sure I had my mom but she wasn't home much and my brother well we really didn't get along.” Alexander paused his speech thinking about the time “Did I tell you he tried to cut my soul mark off of me because he was jealous that I had one and he didn't, that’s what the scar on my chest is from,” at John's horrified look he continued, “He died in the hurricane. I think he did it because he thought that if he had one then dad wouldn’t have left.” 

Well John couldn't let that one go, his soulmate didn’t open up about the past very often. He got up from the couch and pulling Alexander into a hug, “Babe it's not your fault, bad shit happens. It sounds like he needed help and besides your dad was a piece of shit, he doesn’t know what he is missing.” John started stroking his hair, as Alexander wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah but between that and the fact that foster care isn't the best the best for forming long lasting bonds I never really learned how family is supposed to work.” Alexander was glad that John was comforting him, he didn't like talking about his past. “And your dad probably has hated me since you were born.” Alexander leaned into John’s embrace.

John just pulled him in close, “If it's too much you can escape to Lafayette’s, but only if you need to. I would however like for you to try.I promise it won’t be as bad as you are probably thinking.”

“Okay, thanks John.” Alexander pulled him as close as possible and nuzzled his neck. 

John’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, so he reluctantly broke the embrace, when he saw that it was his dad calling. “Hey dad I'm putting you on speaker.”

“Hey boys.”

“Hello Mr. Laurens.” Alexander was in his polite mode, the one he occasionally went into around clients or people he was trying to earn the respect of and put at ease. 

John thought his boyfriend was adorable not that he would ever say those exact words to Alexander, “What's up Dad?”

“We just checked into the hotel and now we're headed your way. The guy at the hotel said it should be about a ten minute cab drive.”

Alexander's eyes got huge and John could see him start to panic so pulled him back into a one armed hug holding the phone with the other. “That sounds great dad can't wait to see you.” 

John hung up on the phone and focused on Alexander, since he was obviously working himself into a panic, “Just be yourself it will be fine, now come on let's put some real clothes on unless you want to meet my father in your boxers and my t-shirt.”

Alexander blushed and ran to their bedroom. John laughed and made his way back there more slowly. When he got there Alexander had pulled on pants but hadn't switched shirts, he was just standing in front of their closet staring. “Lex, it will be fine.”

Alexander looked over at him almost manic, “What do I wear? Do I dress up or down?”

John pulled him to his chest and reached around him into the closet. “Here this button down looks amazing on you.”

Alexander grabbed the green shirt and looked up at John in order to kiss him on the chin before moving away to put the shirt on. John just shook his head and grabbed another shirt, quickly changing. Once he was done he looked at Alexander who was brushing his hair for once. “Up or down?”

“Low ponytail to keep it out of your face we can match hair styles,” John smiled and took a hair tie from their stash on the dresser. He pulled his own hair back just to keep out of his. He was excited to see his father and sibling again it been almost a year since he'd last seen his family. Other than his sister Martha, who ended up rooming with his best friend Martha here in New York, he didn’t see anyone for the holidays last year. He and Alexander couldn't get enough time off to make the trip to South Carolina around the holidays so they had there own with the Marthas, Lafayette, and Hercules. 

Just then the buzzer rang, “Can you get that Lex? I need to get the Christmas present out of the closet for my dad since it didn't get shipped with the rest.”

Alexander looked a bit like a startled deer, but he headed to the door anyway, John knew it was a bit cruel but also necessary. This way he had some kind of protocol to fall on, he could invite them in and then make small talk till John came out. 

As soon as John found the gift, he heard voices in the living room. Well they weren't shouting so it could be too bad. As John exited their room he heard laughter, when he got the living room he found out why. Alexander was kneeling with his back to the couch as Mary braided his hair, based on his facial expression she wasn't being as gentle as she could be, and his father was laughing. At John's entry everyone looked up. His father stood up and moved towards him opening his arms so that he could come in for a hug. “Hey son, I've missed you.” John sat his gift down and moved into the embrace. 

“Hey dad, I see you met Alexander, where are the boys?” John asked noticing the absence of his siblings.

“Oh the wanted to see the Empire State Building so Martha took them to see the sites since she met us at the airport.” Henry responded letting John out of the hug. “Mary here said she wanted to see you first though.”

“Yeah, I wanted to see your soulmate, we learned about soul marks in school, my soulmates name is Avery!” Mary said as she finished braiding Alexander's hair. “Can I see your soul marks?”

John and Alexander looked at each other panicked, Henry Laurens just laughed. “How about it boys, Mary hasn't learned Spanish yet so she won't be able to read yours John.” At that they both relaxed. 

“Why is yours in Spanish?” Mary said to her brother and then to Alexander she continued, “Do you speak Spanish? My momma spoke Spanish but she's dead now.” 

Alexander could tell that the child's bluntness startled the other two men, having no family that he was aware of and growing up in foster care he was use to the way a lot of kids treated death. He decided to answer the question softly, “Yes I do and I also speak French.”

“Wow that's so cool can I see your soul mark now?” Mary responded. “Yours too John.”

“Okay Mary mine is on my collarbone so I have to unbutton my shirt, so does Alexander for that matter. Both of ours are on our chests,” That being said both John and Alexander unbuttoned their shirts. 

Mary immediately jumped on John's cause he was in front of her, “What does it mean, can I touch it?”

“Yes you can touch it and it's just Alexander rambling about adult stuff it's pretty boring,” John said sounding only slightly panicked. Based on his father’s and Alexander's matching snorts he only halfway pulled it off, Mary didn’t seem to notice anything off so John counted it as a win. 

Mary felt the skin, “It's like a freckle, Lexie does you feel that way to? Mines like a freckle.” When Alexander didn't even bat an eye at the nickname John fell a little more in love with him, he was great with John’s youngest sibling.

“I guess mine feels like a freckle I haven't noticed.” Alexander said as Mary turned to him. 

“I'm going to see if I can read it by myself okay,” She squinted at it, which was understandable soul marks changed based on how close you were to the other person in order to more accurately reflect their handwriting and John was a doctor. Alexander's writing was more like old fashioned cursive making the vulgar nature of the text even more of a shock. Mary finally seemed to decode John's writing, “Oh thank god, this makes so much more sense now?” She looked up at Alexander for approval. 

Alexander nodded, “Yep that exactly right those are the first words your brother said to me.” 

“What's this?” She asked pointing to the intense scar on his chest.

“That's a scar from when I was about your age I guess I might have been a little older.” Alexander kept eye contact while speaking matter a factually. 

“I have a scar from when I fell off my bike when I was 6, I'm 10 now.”

“Wow you're ten years old?” Alexander asked in an exaggerated fashion ignoring both Henry's and John's shocked faces.

“Uh huh how old are you?”

“I'm 26 just like your brother.” Alexander said. 

“Really will I be the same age as my soulmate?” Mary asked with wide eyes.

Henry answered before Alexander could, reminding Alexander of his presence, “not necessarily sweetheart your mother and I were 5 years apart.” 

“What about your parents Lexie?” Mary asked after feeling Alexander's mark, she was now touching the scar. 

Alexander answer, “I'm not sure and they weren’t actually soulmates anyway at least I don't think they were.”

“They weren't soulmates!” Mary was shocked. 

“Sweetie not everyone meets their soulmate.” At that Henry Laurens stepped back in. 

“Will I meet mine?” Mary sounded genuinely concerned. 

“I'm sure you will niña.” Alexander spoke softly. Just the John's stomach growled. “Guess you haven't been fed yet have you Freckles.”

John blushed, “Hey someone had to keep you from wearing a hole in the carpet.” 

Now they were both blushing, and John's father started to laugh, “Why don't we go get some food I'm sure Martha will get the boys some food. Do you guys no any good places nearby?”

John and Alexander looked at each other then nodded. They were both thinking the same thing and simultaneously said, “Brunch?”

John's father just laughed, “That sounds wonderful.” 

~~~~~

After brunch they decided to go the park since it was a nice day out. John took Mary to get ice cream at on of the carts, leaving Alexander alone with his father for the first time. Alexander stared after them anxiously, he wasn't ready for this conversation, he would never be ready for this conversation. 

“Your really care about my son don't you?” Henry asked once John and Mary were out of hearing rang. 

“Yes sir I do,” Alexander was starting to sweat, “I know my first words don't exactly put me in high regards, but I promise that I'm not like that unless I'm super drunk. I love and respect your son so much and I really disappointed in myself for letting those he my first words to him.” That being said Alexander made eye contact with Henry and held it to hopefully get his point across. 

With that, Henry raised his hand and Alexander flinched before realizing that he was just putting a hand on his shoulder. “I believe you, they way you act around him and Mary show me that, and the way he talks about tell me that he cares about you and you care about him. The being said,” the hand on his shoulder tightened, “If you ever stop respecting him or hurt him in any you will regret it.” 

Alexander gulped and was proud that his came out confident, “I hope that neither of those things ever happen and if they do you have my permission to do what you think is necessary.”

“Necessary for what?” John asked coming back up with ice cream he handed a coconut ice cream to Alexander, and a chocolate one to his father. 

“Nothing, thanks for the ice cream, Freckles you're the best ever.” Alexander said whilst eagerly eating his ice cream. 

John smiled, “You're so easy to please sometimes.”

“Why do you call him freckles?” Mary asked enjoying her ice cream. 

Alexander didn't even hesitate on his answer, “Because I love his freckles, and I love him.” 

“Dude you called me freckles when we met,” John said laughing really he was just trying to hide how happy it made him. Based on Alexander's smile he wasn't that successful. “Maybe we should head back to the apartment in case the others are on the way.”

“Sounds good to me.” Henry Laurens responded. 

It was then that Alexander realized that while he had passed the test with John’s father he still had his brothers. Martha had been pretty cool about it but John and her were really close, so she new the whole story and after a semi-friendly punch on the shoulder when John wasn't look and one awkward comment, they moved passed it with minimal teasing at their expense. If anything, anyone that knew John’s soul mark said got more information about their sex life than was desirable but he couldn’t blame anyone besides himself, or possibly Laf since they challenged him to shots. Alexander decided that he just have to wait and see. 

John wasn't as close to his brothers so he really wasn't sure how they would react to meeting Alexander but didn't think it would be too bad. His immediate family was pretty open minded so as long as they hadn't been poisoned by the rest of the family he was probably okay. Alexander was probably going to freak out regardless of whether or not John told him all of this. Sometimes that brain of his was a curse more than a blessing, he tended to over think things. 

When they got back to their apartment, Henry pulled John aside, into the kitchen leaving Alexander to entertain Mary. “You know son I didn't expect to like your soulmate but I can tell he's a good guy and that he cares about you a lot. I’m glad that you found, you seem so much happier now, and that is all that's important to me.”

“Thanks dad that means a lot,” John hugged his dad and tried to discreetly wipe away tears, “Before I forget again Lex and I got you a Christmas present but never got around to shipping it.” John handed his dad a neatly wrapped present that Alexander had actually wrapped himself, one of his random talents that John had discovered in the two years of knowing him. 

“Why don't we open this in front of the others,” Henry said examining the box. He could tell his son didn't wrap it which was interesting he wonder if it was store wrapped or if Alexander wrapped it. 

When they got to the living room there was a knock on the door, John wasn't sure if it was one of their friends or Martha with the boys. “I'll get it Lex!” John shouted. When he opened the door, it was the rest of his siblings on the other side. While hugging them he spoke, “Hey, boys I haven't seen you in forever, how was the Empire State?”

“It was so big!” James his youngest brother answered. 

Martha laughed, “The line was long like always but they seemed to have fun.”

“That's good, why don't you come in. Dad was about to open a very belated Christmas gift and you boys to can meet my soulmate.” John said gesturing them in. 

Once the younger boy got out of hearing range, Junior spoke, “This is the guy that wanted you to pound him till he screamed right?”

John turned red, Martha was the one that spoke, “Yep and I'm sure he does it every night?”

“Ew gross-”

“Martha-”

The brothers both yelled as the walked into the living room. “Everything okay John?”

“Yeah Lex were fine” Junior opened his mouth, so John quickly continued, “Why don't you open your present dad?”

Alexander and Henry both looked confused, Mary was happily coloring on the floor, oblivious to everything. After a second Henry spoke, “Sure sounds good.” After everyone settled in, he unwrapped the present, revealing a small jewelry box. Henry looked confused, he opened the box and gasped, inside the box was a ring that had six small colored stones two on top with four underneath. The rest of the ring was a stylized with etching, and the inside was engraved with their first initials.

“The upper two stones are you and Mom's birthstones and the four below are all us kids’ birthstones,” Alexander could tell that John was nervous because his accent was coming out stronger. Alexander moved closer to him pressing against him where they were sitting on the loveseat. 

“John this is amazing, thank you so much, both of you.” Henry knew that John couldn't afford this on his own he had too much student debt, so Alexander must have chipped in. 

John couldn't take it anymore he hugged his dad. The moment was interrupted by Mary, “I wanna see it!” 

Henry laughed as he tried to discreetly wipe tears out of his eyes. He never expected this and he understood why they didn't want to send it by itself. He passed the ring around to the rest of his kids, when Martha looked she got teary eyed, and if he wasn't mistaken Junior did as well. They would remember their mom better than the other two. 

“I'm glad you like it dad.” John said after returning to his seat. He wrapped his arm around Alexander and pulled him close. 

“John?” James asked. 

“Yes” John said turning his attention to his youngest brother. 

“Are you and Alexander going to get married?”

John was shocked, he turned to Alexander who looked like John was feeling. Henry and Martha laughed, surprisingly Alexander was the first to pull it together. “We might, but we haven't really thought that far ahead we only just moved in together and there's a lot of other factors to consider like-”

“Lex chill it's okay,” John lightly tugged Alexander's ponytail, “James we might why are you asking?” 

“Sarah’s sister went to a wedding and found her soulmate and I want to find mine so maybe if you got married I could find mine.” 

“James not everyone finds their soulmate in their teens I was 24 when I met Alexander.” John said. 

“But I want to meet mine now.” James whined. John loved his family but sometimes they were a bit much. 

“Sometimes you have to wait for the best things.” Alexander said staring straight at John. John would have to agree with Alexander on that one. He might have not known him for long but Alexander was quickly becoming the most important person in his life. John only hoped that he was as important to Alexander but he was sure he was. They might not have the best soul marks but that wasn't important as long as long as they had each other, and John hoped they had each other for a long time.


End file.
